Winter Break and Christmas Mischief
by windsworn
Summary: Part two to Freshman Dilemmas…the gang is out for winter break and the action heats up at Sango's house. To have Miroku stay with the Taijiya family over break, Sango comes up with a crazy plan. It just might work...new name, same story as Spring Fever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is part two to Freshman Dilemmas. If you haven't read Freshman Dilemmas, you better do that first, because this one follows closely on its heels, so click away to that, and enjoy! I love you all that read and review! You make my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so no suing! My bank account's running low from all those books and equipment for fall semester, seriously!

**Chapter One**

_In a message dated December 24, 2005 writes:_

_Dear Miroku,_

Sango paused typing. 'Should I start out that way? It's so old-fashioned.' She stared at the screen, shrugged, and continued. 'Miroku likes old-fashioned customs anyway.'

_How are things in the Hamptons? I suppose it must be exciting, wining and dining with all those celebrities and upper-crust._

_Here in Baltimore, things are a bit more casual, I suppose. You made me promise to talk more about my family life, especially over the holidays, so here goes. It's chaos in my house, what with two younger brothers, Sota and Kohaku. They can both be sweet at times, but together on the holidays they are impossible! Just be lucky you're six hours away. _

_Kagome is doing well; like you hinted, she and Inuyasha (her ex-boyfriend) got back together again. They have an interesting relationship that sometimes consists of loud verbal fights and tantrums and at other times romantic and perhaps a bit too private scenes to watch…especially now with the mistletoe hanging over the front door. For some mysterious reason, dad decided it would be perfect there. I think he regrets it every time Inuyasha comes over, which is a lot this holiday._

_Mom and Dad were really happy and surprised to see Kagome and me come back for vacation. They had assumed we would go to some ski resort with dorm mates or something like that. But as you remember, we were a little homesick (I'm sure you're thinking that's just typical for a freshman :P) and so we went back for Christmas...with one of those dorm mates! Kagura decided at the last minute to come with us. Her sister declined the offer though; she wanted to go her own home, she said. So with Kagura, Kagome, Kohaku, Sota, Mom, and Dad this house is like a zoo. And its about to get even busier, what with tonight's Christmas Eve party. Relatives should start arriving at any minute. But even despite the noise, I enjoy being home._

_But I must confess…Miroku, I really miss you._

Sango hesitated. Her finger hovered over the backspace key as she considered erasing the sentence. Then she shook her head, deciding to continue. 'I'm almost done anyway.'

_It's only been a month since we had that talk, but it has been a fast-paced month. Even now, while I'm enjoying Christmas here, I can't help wishing you were with me, just so I wouldn't feel jealous when I accidentally walk in on Kagome and Inuyasha making out on the couch (it's happened several times - they're just lucky Mom or Dad hasn't seen them do it yet). _

_So to finish off, I can't wait to see you when school starts...and you better right back, telling me how your holidays have been as well._

_Merry Christmas_

_Love,_

_Sango_

She typed the expression quickly, and sent the letter before she could regret it.

She sending the e-mail, she sighed. Christmas Eve had been rather depressing. She had went last minute shopping with Kagome and her boyfriend in the local malls, and seeing the two of them wrapped up in each other made her strangely upset. 'I can't believe I'm feeling this way. It's so pathetic, pining after a guy like this.'

Sango shook her head, feeling impatient with herself. Her cat's mewl from the bed seemed to agree with her. "I know, Kirara." She grumbled.

Her bedroom door opened without warning and a boy's voice shouted, "Sango!"

"What is it, Kohaku? You could at least knock." She turned in her desk chair towards the doorway.

He made a face. "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked then. Everyone's arriving for the party. Mom says come downstairs." He grinned at her. He then reprimanded her in a fair imitation of their mother's sharp voice. "You can't just crawl into your hole this Christmas; I want to see active bodies! Chop chop!"

"So who's everyone?" She asked after laughing.

"Like, grandma and grandpa just got here."

Beyond the door, Sango could hear the doorbell ring.

"There's someone else." And he was gone, dashing downstairs. Sango heard him yell out, "I'll get it!"

Sango smiled again. It was so nice to be home.

"Sango, it's for you!" Her brother yelled from downstairs. 'For me?' she wondered.

Curiously, Sango left her room, and climbed down the staircase. Her feet paused, a few steps from the bottom, as her eyes focused on the person in the front hall with her brother.

"…yeah, she's pretty bossy sometimes, but she's a cool sister." Kohaku was confiding with the guest, grinning as he juggled several wrapped packages. The guest in question held several other gifts, seemingly enough for the entire family. His head was momentarily blocked by a large gift bag, so she couldn't be sure, but…

"Hey sis, come on, we're _dying_ here under all these presents. There's more on the porch."

"Oh, all right, I'll help. But only if you insist," came Sango's automatic teasing response as she tried to uncover the stranger's identity. She walked past the pair to the front stoop, where in the rather small space between the front columns, the guest had crammed a massive supply of gifts. Yes, indeed, there would be enough for the entire family. As she grabbed some of the many presents, she rethought her initial guess; maybe it was a rich uncle come to town?

The deep laughter behind her made an instant lie of her thoughts.

"Miroku…" Sango was almost too shocked for words. She spun around to see him, but he had already rounded the corner to the Christmas tree in the living room. She had to talk to him before her parents saw him. She hurried with her armful of presents to the main room, eyes scanning the doorway to the kitchen for her mother's round bulk. Miroku had his back to her, placing his incredible load in front of the tree, adding to the bulk.

Kohaku was laughing. "Dude, I think we need another tree."

Miroku scratched his head. "Well I didn't want to come empty handed, and Sango did tell me you guys love gifts."

"You definitely got my vote." Kohaku agreed.

"Miroku, you old bastard." Her voice, although no match for the general noise floating in from the kitchen and dining room, caused the two males to turn around to face her. It was no small wonder the relatives hadn't seen him yet; he was in plain view of the kitchen where aunts bustled about.

Kohaku spoke first: "Hey, sis, this guy is your boyfriend and you didn't tell mom and dad? Forget that, you didn't tell me?" He looked at her chidingly.

"He's not-" Sango paused in mid-protest as Miroku smiled at her, his eyes the brightest she had ever seen them. She glared at her brother instead. "Since when do I have to inform the press of my personal business?"

"Hey, I'm not the press!" Kohaku protested. "Sota gossips more!"

"Whatever. Where I'm concerned, you both are horrible at secrets."

"Well, a boyfriend shouldn't be a secret, especially one this cool!"

They both paused to look at Miroku, who just smiled.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Miroku suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"No way man, you're cool. You're staying for _at least_ the night." Kohaku interrupted before Sango could answer, as if fearing a different answer. He made a meaningful shift of eyes between Sango and Miroku, hinting. "Please, sis?"

"It's up to mom and dad." Sango shrugged, hands in her pocket.

Kohaku looked back and forth between them. Miroku's eyes burned into Sango's, who wasn't backing down. "However, Miroku and I need to talk first."

"Every room on this floor probably has somebody in it; if not, then its way too open for a 'talk'." Kohaku shrugged. "Mom's in the basement with dad looking for some 'traditional' Christmas music. Why don't you guys take a walk outside? But he better come back in with you." Kohaku began heading back to the front door, exclaiming as he went, "Man, all these gifts from one person – wicked."

Miroku walked up to Sango. "As soon as you're ready." He replied.

"I'll get my coat then." She headed quickly to the coat closet, grabbing the first coat that came to her hands. After a moment of horrid realization, she traded the pink raincoat for her usual grey woolen overcoat.

"The pink looked cute though." Miroku teased as he opened the front door for her.

"Shut up. It's Kagome's and it's cold outside." Sango retorted bluntly. Voices from the kitchen seemed to be drifting closer to the front hall. Sango wanted to actually talk to Miroku before they had to deal with the trial of talking to her parents. "Let's go."

"As you wish, _mademoiselle_." Miroku bowed as Sango headed out the door, following close behind her. She closed the door after Miroku as not to let the heat escape.

The night air was cold and crisp, the sky clouded over with the promise of more snow to drift onto the already white landscape. A sleek black sports car sat on the curb, a reminder of the shocking surprise of the past ten minutes. Was that Miroku's car? She couldn't recall ever seeing that particular car before. Didn't he normally drive a jeep?

"Sango?" The voice pulled her away from her muddled thoughts.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "nice car by the way."

"Early Christmas present from the parents." He didn't seem pleased to be announcing the fact though. They stood on the walkway to the house, silent another moment. A chill breeze whirled around them and Sango shivered.

"Say, do you mind if we warm up in your new car?"

"If it were anyone but you, I'd call that a suggestive question." Miroku smiled, the beginnings of his perverted smirk.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, thank God we know it's me."

Miroku led her to the car, going as far as to open the passenger door for her. She didn't comment upon it, finding the need to get warm worth putting up with the old-fashioned courtesy. As soon as he entered the car, he started its engine. The heater warmed the small space quickly.

Sango felt there was no way avoiding the discussion now. "I didn't think you'd come for Christmas."

"You actually believe I like being in the Hamptons?" Miroku shrugged out of his thick overcoat. "The place is like a viper pit – way too much backstabbing and rumors for my liking."

"We're not dating quite yet, you know." She resisted mightily the urge to brush back his tossed hair as he settled back down in his seat.

"No, I suppose not, since we never did go on that promised date." His voice was objective, neutral.

"But, at least for tonight's purposes, do you want to say we are?" She hurried on as Miroku turned to look at her in the darkened car. The lights from the house illuminated them both enough to see each other clearly, but they probably wouldn't be seen from the house. "I mean, it'll make things run much smoother with the parents and all."

"Sango, I'll ask you this honestly. The question has been haunting me for a while." He seemed to hesitate, then continued, "You told me you love me. But ever since that night, we've hardly talked to each other. We were so caught up in end of term finals that we barely said hi to each other in passing. I have no idea whether your admission is still true now."

"Is yours?" Sango countered, resting the side of her head against the seat, looking at him.

He smiled. "As true as I sit before you, or rather next to you." He shifted closer. "I want to be a boyfriend in more than just an act, a play for your parents, Sango."

"But, I, I can't." Sango shook her head, a bit alarmed.

"What's wrong?" A gentle hand caressed the side of her face, tilted her head slightly. Miroku didn't kiss her, but watched her closely, eyes seeming to penetrate her secret embarrassment.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've never had a boyfriend I really liked before." Sango touched his hand, covered it with hers. "I mean there was Koga, but he was a bit of a crush; a runaway flirtation. I didn't really want to be with him. And then there was this guy from tenth grade, who shouldn't even count anyway." She blushed. "I don't really know how to react, honestly; all I've learned about relationships comes from watching my sister."

"That doesn't matter." Miroku consoled her. "All you have to do is be true to yourself. Just be honest. Now I'll start the process; Sango, will you be my girlfriend – to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

"Why does that sound so much like a wedding vow?" Sango asked him wryly. He grinned, stroking her cheek.

"All right, I'll make it simple. Be my girlfriend." He held up the other hand to stall further protest, then put it down again. "I know we haven't been on a date yet, but that will make the experience more…fun." He brushed her lips, and his hands encircled her. "What do you say?"

"You know, the teasing me with your lips part seems a bit like coercion. And it's just adding insult to injury with your hand on my ass." She pointed out blandly. He made an innocent-looking face.

"But I think I'll agree, for better or for worse. It might make for an interesting second semester."

"Interesting, you say?" He sat back in his seat, against his puffed jacket as she nodded.

"As long as you can keep your hands to yourself."

"_Moi_?" He seemed offended.

"Yes, you. At least while you're here, behave."

"I'll try my best, under the conditions." He made a lazy smile, but nodded.

"Now what brought on the incredible urge to buy so many gifts for my family and drive from Hamptons to Baltimore?"

"Love?" He replied hopefully.

"Try again."

"Curiosity?"

"Closer."

"Frustration?" He sighed.

"Ah, that seems right. It seems rich kids do get unhappy."

"My parents do seem to have a way of bringing out the worse sides of me. They're expecting me to take over the family business after college."

"What's the family business?" Sango asked curiously.

"Medical equipment distribution – supplies, etc. We specialize in technologies like EEGs and such." Miroku shrugged, as if ultrasound machines and catheters seemed commonplace. Perhaps in his life, they were. "They own a fortune 500 company in the business."

A thought occurred to her. "But don't you want to do ambassadorial work in France or somewhere similar?"

Miroku smiled. "You remembered our discussion in the library."

"No," Sango blushed, "just the information." She found herself getting very impatient with the entire blushing problem.

"Well they disapprove, as I told you earlier, and some barely veiled threats and bribes were being made to me all the time while I stayed at home. So I left. Baltimore sounded like heaven compared to my parents' house."

"Well, I don't really mind you staying until school starts again. It's just that, I've never really lived with a guy-"

"- outside your family?" He guessed. At her nod, he smiled. "Don't worry, _ma cherie_, I will be the perfect gentlemen, _oui_?"

"Thanks." She smiled back gratefully. Miroku put back on his coat.

"Should we return?" Miroku questioned, nodding towards the house.

"I think so." Sango nodded. She turned around to fumble with the door lock, trying to open the door. Before she could open it, however, Miroku had already walked around the front of the car. He opened the door in a courtly fashion, offering a hand to her, his other hand supporting the door.

She took the hand and rose, standing fully in the circle of his arms. His jacket was still off and so she could feet the warmth of his body under her fingers. She looked up at him in the dark street.

"But sometimes I don't think I'll be able to help myself, Sango." He murmured, before kissing her deeply.

Some time must have passed by, but the next thing Sango actually focused on was the slight cough of another person. Sango and Miroku both started, surprised out of their kiss, to stare in shock at the new guest.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Sango asked, experiencing a fuzzy confusion distinctly similar to what she felt when Miroku arrived.

"Is Kagura here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know, I know…this sequel is supposed to focus on Kagura and Sesshoumaru, but Sango and Miroku's pairing is just really addictive. They just keep springing new ideas on me!

**Chapter Two **

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Sango smiled, unease evident on her face. She pushed Miroku away gently but insistently. He didn't resist.

"Sorry to interrupt your interlude," From the smirk on his face, he wasn't sorry at all. Sango blushed, embarrassed. Miroku simply held her hand; "but I heard Kagura would be staying with your family this Christmas."

Sango nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I heard about you and Kagura hitting it off last month. Look, about that, don't –"

" Give her this for me, as a Christmas present." He handed Sango a small boxed present. Sango frowned, but accepted the package; jewelry, or a bomb? You could never tell with him.

"Look I don't want you to hurt her in any way, okay? Especially now as it's Christmas and all." Sango warned sternly. She was surprised at her own nerve.

Sesshoumaru simply looked at her. Although he was not that tall; she had been under-sizing him in the dorm room – five eleven would be closer to his height – he made up for whatever lack in height by sheer scariness. She had once thought his clothes – the usual black leather ensemble – had something to do with it; but even in pajamas he was a menacing presence.

She shuddered at the memory. Handsome but cold like marble. Maybe it was the fact that she knew he did something bloody in life for his family. Or maybe it was just the way his amber eyes, so similar to his half-brother's, could cut through any gaze to leave you trembling. Whatever it was, Kagura could keep him.

Sango looked away quickly. "Right-o." She said aloud. "I guess Miroku and I should be going." She looked at him instead; anywhere but the scary gangster nearby.

Miroku had donned his puffy navy overcoat during the conversation. The contrast between the men was startlingly obvious. 'Like Gap versus Armani.' She thought wryly.

Miroku nodded to Sango, then to Sesshoumaru, who remarked, in his unique blend of coldness and arrogance, "So you've traded sisters, Miroku, is it?"

"Yes, my name's Miroku, and you could say I never changed my taste." Miroku replied, suddenly matching Sesshoumaru with his own blend of perverted conceit. What was it with these rich folk?

"A simple taste."

"The most complex mysteries seem at a glance, simple."

"Time to go." Sango backed up, tugging on Miroku's hand. She didn't want to find out who would beat the sarcastic philosophy battle. She had the feeling Sesshoumaru would cheat.

Sesshoumaru nodded to her. "I will bring Rin over tomorrow."

"That'll be great. We'd love to see her." Sango smiled. Rin was a delight to be around, unlike her adopted father; and what was all that about being simple? Her smile returned to a glare.

"Let's head back in; I'm suddenly feeling very cold out here." Sango suggested pointedly to Miroku.

He nodded. "But what about Sesshoumaru?"

She looked back. "He's already gone."

Miroku looked around. "Woah, that's a neat trick."

"Tell me about it. I have yet to figure out how he does it." Sango muttered. She was beginning to feel cold again.

Miroku hugged her from behind. "You sure you want to go through with this? I didn't force you, right?"

Sango looked up. "Mmhmm…I'm good. Don't worry about it. Sesshoumaru gives me the creeps, that's all."

"No kidding." Miroku muttered. He rested his head on her shoulder.

Sango looked down at the present curiously. It was prettily wrapped in black paper and silver foil, like a goth's idea of a present. She shook it, hearing a faint rattle. 'I guess I would have died now if it was a bomb.' She thought wryly.

"Nosy, that's not yours. You've got plenty, you know." Miroku teased.

"Just protecting the house." Sango grinned.

"Hey lovebirds!" They heard a shout from the front step. Kohaku had apparently enlisted Sota to clear off the stoop. Sota was holding the last of the presents. "Hurry up and stop kissing face!"

"One day his face is going to kiss the wall." Sango muttered. They headed up the front path. A low beep behind them notified them that the car was now locked.

"They're cute."

"Who, Sota and Kohaku, or the car alarms these days?"

Miroku nudged her. "Get serious."

"I don't see what's cute about the teenie-bopper monsters."

"Aren't they fourteen now?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

Sango scowled. "Your point?"

"They're teenagers."

"Never."

"Whatever. The closest relations I have are cousins."

The walked together quietly along the snow-swept path as Sango thought. "So were those the guys I saw at orientation?"

"Yeah, Amari – that's the one with the girlfriend we were helping out, and Naraku; although I'll admit, Naraku's not a fond friend of mine. He's the other reason I left New York."

"Asshole huh?" Sango had to admit it was nice, walking together, holding hands.

"Yeah, he wants my parents business. I'd be happy to just give it to him, if I wasn't afraid he would ruin the family reputation with it.

"Is he really that bad?"

Miroku stared at her. "You have no idea."

Inside the house was like a tropical paradise compared to the frigid outdoors. The couple hastily took off their jackets in the front hall. "I'll hang up your jacket with the others." Sango offered. "Then we can find my mom and dad."

Miroku, meanwhile, examined the formal living and dining room, seeming to hover especially around the dining room buffet where an enormous feast clambered for space on the decorative piece.

"Not yet, Houshi." Sango summoned him back as she opened the basement door. "We'll check down here first."

Miroku turned away from the bountiful meal with a sigh. He followed Sango down the basement stairs. Sango could practically feel him admiring the view. "So what are you going to tell them?" He surprised her by asking.

Sango honestly had no idea. With a finger to her lips, a worried gesture, she thought aloud. "Um…hey, mom, dad, guess what? I have a boyfriend. Yeah, I know, that's impossible for me, and I'm going to get distracted now from my lifelong goals, maybe even kicked out of college with a baby he won't claim; however, hopefully he would marry me anyway; but by the way, do you mind if he stays for the holidays?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Of course it–" Sango froze, staring at the person on the bottom step who had responded. "– eep."

"Sango, what is this all about; and who is that man behind you?" Her mother, a short, stout woman in her late forties, frowned at the couple. "Does this have anything to do with your incredulous ranting?"

"Mom, I think we need to talk." Sango suggested, hoping to steer the situation away from a potential disaster. She waved a hand, then stared at it, realizing belatedly that she still held Kagura's present.

"And what's that, an engagement ring from the beloved boyfriend who got you pregnant?"

'Okay, maybe mom had heard a little too much of that idea.'

Sango shook her head quickly. "No, no. This is for Kagura."

"That doesn't explain the man. Unless it's Kagura in that predicament. But I'm not her mother, am I?" Sango's mother raised hands on hips.

"I apologize for not making myself clearer sooner," Miroku smoothly intervened; seemingly to Sango, just in the nick of time. "My name is Miroku Houshi, and I am – "

"My gay best friend!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The chapters for this story should be updated pretty frequently…like every day or so. I'm taking a break this summer, so I could focus on catching up on everything I left behind last summer…like this baby here.

**Chapter Three**

Looking back, Sango would always wince when remembering the incredible lie she told her mother that night. Yet, in the moment, it seemed to be the perfect plan, the easiest way to persuade an overprotective mother to allow a male to stay in the house. At least, it always seemed to work with Kagome.

"Is that so?" Her mother's mouth seemed to work soundlessly as she rethought her suspicions. "So what was that wild rambling on the stairs about? I admit, hearing you say the word 'pregnant' really got me running here."

Sango thought fast. Thankfully, at her outburst, Miroku stayed wisely silent. She would have a lot of apologizing to do later. "Miroku and I had been joking around. He asked me what would my mom do if a 'real' boyfriend had actually come to pay a visit, and I made up, off the top of my head, this wild scenario that I knew would be the least possible reason for you to let a guy in the house."

"Well, that certainly would have been in my bottom ten. Get down here so I can get a good look at you both." Sango's mother stepped out of the way so that they could stand all stand at the bottom in brighter light. "So you say he's gay, huh Sango?"

Miroku looked around. "I love what you've done with the basement, Mrs. Taijiya. It's quite the entertainment center; and the furniture match well with that particular shade of carpeting."

"I thought so too, but apparently, my daughters thought I should have bought different seating." They were now both examining the chairs in the home theater.

"I imagine they wanted the black leather lazyboys so common in such rooms?"

"Exactly! They said the dark red looked too bright for a media room."

"Not at all! But what about…"

Sango stared in amazement as Miroku carried on a lively conversation with her mother over décor. 'Talk about falling into a role.' Sango mused. 'He dived into the idea, head first. I wonder if he has a hidden side I don't know about…nah.'

After about ten minutes of comparing fashionable living, Sango's mother turned and smiled at Sango. "Well, did you just come to tell me he stopped by to say hi, or is there more to the visit?"

"Well, Miroku and I hoped you would let him stay for the holidays. You see, he wanted to experience a holiday in a big family such as ours."

"Of course he can stay; it is the holiday season after all."

"I brought gifts for the family." Miroku added.

"That wasn't necessary; all you had to do was bring yourself. I hope you didn't go to too much expense now."

Sango had never seen her mom so satisfied about a male before. 'It must have been the decorating compliments.' Sango's mother did interior decorating for a living, and receiving compliments, in her words, was "like getting a bonus for all that hard work, you know?"

"Where can he stay?" Sango asked.

"Well, I don't know if the boys would much like the idea of a gay man sleeping with them." Sango's mother admitted in an aside: "They're at that age, you know."

"I know all too well about that age." Miroku confided knowledgably.

"Hmm…my and my husband's room is on the main floor. All four children's rooms are on the second floor, and Kagura's in the attic. She rather likes it all alone up there too." Sango's mother eyed her daughter. "Your friend is a little on the scary side with all her gothic paraphernalia."

Sango smiled. "She is a unique being, I'll admit."

"Who gave Kagura that gift anyway?"

"Sesshoumaru asked me to give it to her for him."

"Such a polite man; a pity he didn't stay for dinner." Her expression, however, revealed that Mrs. Taijiya was actually quite relieved at the fact. "Are they dating?"

"No, I don't think so." Time to get her mother back on track before she kept rambling all night. "But what about moving both boys into Sota's room and letting Miroku have Kohaku's? I'm sure they'll love the idea of camping out in the same room. They do it all the time."

"And they leave such a mess behind too. Thank God, it's not summer again, and I don't have grass stains on my sheets from their so-called 'camping trips' in the backyard."

"Mom, they're fourteen. I don't think they do that anymore."

"You'd be surprised at what they still do." Her mother replied grimly. Apparently, the house had not been boring in the time Sango and Kagome had left for college, judging from her mother's battle-weary tone. "Tell me you weren't as bad when you were fourteen."

"I believe I was too involved in football and homework, even at that age, to be much of a pain to my parents – although it didn't help that I was gay." Miroku added the last bit thoughtfully.

"I can imagine." Mrs. Taijiya nodded.

"So about the room, mom?" Sango hinted.

"Right, right. Sure thing, as long as the boys don't complain. Otherwise, it's the basement for you."

"I really don't mind, either way." Miroku shrugged.

The mother, hands on hips, peered at him at little more. "Are you sure you're a homosexual?"

"Well, my boyfriend tells me I am." Miroku grinned.

Sango linked an arm over his. "Let me show you your new room, and introduce you to the rest of the family."

"Your father's upstairs; you should probably tell him the news." Sango's mother pointed upwards. "I'm still trying to find my favorite Christmas oldies, but I'll be up in a bit."

Sango groaned. "Not that CD; mom, the woman's voice in the music makes my ears bleed."

"It's very pleasant listening. I don't see why you think of it that way." Her mother headed back into the depths of the basement. "I know it's in storage somewhere…"

"Explain." Miroku looked at Sango once her mother had left.

"Upstairs, in my room." Sango promised.

She dreaded the conversation.


End file.
